Decepción
by Insomnio
Summary: Rumplestiltskin antes sonaba como un nombre. Desde que está grabado en esa daga, suena como una maldición. A partir de esa noche, para Baelfire adquirirá una nueva connotación. La de decepción.


**Disclaimer:** nada de OUAT me pertenece. Pero me encantaría que me perteneciese Henry para achucharlo y darle caramelos. / Este fic participa en "Baelfire", el primer reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke", el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.

**Nota**: ¡mi primera incursión fuera del fandom de Harry Potter! Estoy aterrorizada. Así que sed buenos conmigo ¿eh?. Y sin extenderme más, ahí os dejo, con mi experimento.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin antes sonaba como un nombre. Según muchos, era el sinónimo de cobarde. Desde que está grabado en esa daga, suena como una maldición. Según muchos, el verdadero significado de miedo.

En ocasiones, a Baelfire su padre le asusta.

Le asusta, porque en él ve cada vez menos al hombre que conocía (el hombre que le consolaba cuando estaba triste, que le cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo y que le contaba cuentos con final feliz para distraerle de la ausencia de su madre) y le resulta más sencillo encontrar al hombre ante al que todos agachan la cabeza y cuyo nombre es susurrado con temor reverencial. Y es irónico que sea él precisamente que le tema, porque es consciente de que es el único que no tiene nada que temer. A él no va a transformarle en un caracol para después aplastarlo.

_"Me quiere_" se dice.

"_¿Lo suficiente como para venir conmigo?_" se pregunta automáticamente después.

La habichuela que le ha dado el hada azul quema en su bolsillo, con el calor que solo proporciona la esperanza. Cuando encuentra a su padre, la sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, y Baelfire siente que la dicha le llena, aplacando el miedo que le produce el viaje que va a emprender. Que van a emprender. Pero también siente el temor a que ese hombre en el que se está convirtiendo su padre anteponga esa magia negra y decida vender su alma a la oscuridad de un mundo con magia pero sin esperanza. La ansiedad le corta el aliento cuando piensa en que tal vez no quiera volver a empezar de cero en un lugar que podría ser mucho peor.

En ocasiones, Baelfire recuerda.

Recuerda cientos de "cobarde" susurrados en voz baja que hacían que Rumplestiltskin se encogiese como si le hubieran golpeado y rehuyera su mirada, incapaz de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía de si mismo. Recuerda los viajes de un lado a otro para vender lana, en los que su padre cojeaba a cada paso pero no se quejaba nunca, ni le mandaba ir solo, como si temiese perderle. Recuerda que hizo lo que hizo para protegerle. Por y para él. ¿Cómo no va a acompañarle esta vez?

"_Me quiere. Y vendrá conmigo_" resuelve, con decisión.

Convencido de ello, le busca, cruzando el bosque con la sensación de que añorará un poco ese mundo. Añorara a su única amiga, y sus palabras dulces. Va a echar de menos los relatos con finales felices, pero no le importa, porque el va a ir en busca del suyo. Y va a encontrarlo.

Las dudas regresan cuando su padre no se alegra de su hallazgo. No parece agradecido ante el valioso regalo que les ha hecho el hada azul. Sus ojos brillan de un modo extraño, y parece que un muro se ha alzado entre ellos. Pero entonces Baelfire le da la mano y todo se desvanece. Están juntos en eso. Y se lo prometió, le prometió que si encontraba un modo de salvarlo que no les pusiera en peligro ni les hiciese sufrir a ninguno de los dos, lo haría. Rumplestiltskin es muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso. Siempre cumple con sus tratos. Siempre.

_"Me quiere. Y vendrá conmigo"_ se repite, sonriendo como el niño que en el fondo es.

Convencido de ello, arroja la habichuela contra el suelo, y sin temor al remolino que se abre en la tierra frente a él, contempla a su padre, convencido de que saltarán juntos. Pasan los segundos, y su padre no se mueve. Seguro de que si él toma la iniciativa su padre le seguirá, Baelfire salta. Sin embargo, Rumplestiltskin se resiste a abandonar su mundo. Su poder. El remolino se va estrechando, y la mano de Baelfire ya no es capaz de sujetarse a la de su padre. Cae solo, en medio de colores que danzan ante sus ojos y sus peores temores hechos realidad.

Rumplestiltskin antes sonaba como un nombre. Según muchos, era el sinónimo de cobarde. Desde que está grabado en esa daga, suena como una maldición. Según muchos, el verdadero significado de miedo. A partir de esa noche, para Baelfire adquirirá una nueva connotación. La de decepción.


End file.
